Illusion
by Captain Luky Greace
Summary: When Satoshi and Pikachu went home, a strange character was waiting for them. By discovering this person, Satoshi thus learned a horrible truth.


**AN:** Hello everyone, time for seriously story xD Here is a one shot i've got when it was the end of XYZ, and like you know me (if you know me ._.) I love the genocide AU. So it's an One Shot based on this, it's happen at the end of the episode XYZ47... or 40... you'll understand it xD also it's supposed to be connected with my comic "Elys", you can see more information on the tumblr blog Elys-comic (i can't add a link sadly, you just need to search on google, you will find it quickly ;))

Also, thank to my friend Epicocity to correct me, because i'm still not good at this xD and also, always, I use the japanese name, so if you are lost: Ash = Satoshi, Lysandre = Fleur-de-Lys, Greninja=Gekkouga, Miare City=Lumiose City.

* * *

He climbed as best he could to reach the top of the hill. His yellow companion followed him, as excited as his best friend. Satoshi smiled with all his teeth; he would finally go home after all his adventures he had just lived through in Kalos. Deep within himself, however, he missed his friends; he missed Serena. But he would see them again, of course! For now, he preferred to leave them, consumed with joy at the idea of seeing his mother.

When he reached the top of the hill, he slowly calmed down. Lowering his head to look at Pikachu, he shared that same look which could only approve of the way they had just come. He could see his ever-unchanging house nearby, the lights on, his mother waiting for his return. Instead of rushing, Satoshi preferred to walk calmly towards his home, preferring to share all his joy once inside. Oh, God knew he had things to tell his mother. The adventure he had had at Kalos was unusual and so unlike his other adventures.

The young trainer finally approached the house, Pikachu climbing on his shoulder, looking again at his best friend with a smile. With pride, Satoshi stepped into the garden, finally opening the door of the house

"I'm back!" He said once inside.

Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and ran away to the kitchen while the boy pulled his bag from his shoulders and his shoes from his feet, putting the bag on the stairs. He looked at the dining-room in silence, waiting a moment for the arrival of his mother. Strangely, she hadn't been here to welcome him this time, probably in the kitchen. That might have been why Pikachu rushed there. He walked without thinking, a smile on his face.

"I'm here," he said just as cheerfully as he entered the kitchen.

But there was no one, only lights on. Pikachu, who had just been here, had also disappeared. While blinking, he began to worry about Pikachu, but he tried to comfort himself that he was at home, and that Pikachu had perhaps slipped off somewhere.

"Mom? ... Pikachu?" he asked again, gently murmuring the second word.

He came out of the room while calling for the same people, but a little louder. He looked around. The young boy was beginning to feel a strange shudder on his skin, but above all, he could feel the aura of another person in this house. Yet this aura didn't seem as sweet as his mother's. It seemed cold and cruel.

"There's someone else?"

After two minutes, he finally walked into the living room to see if Pikachu was there. However, Satoshi instead continued to sense the presence of the stranger, causing him to retreat with little conviction. But behind him, one of the lights that was not lit on a table eventually lit up. Satoshi turned around in amazement, but eventually tensed up with shock as he glimpsed the person behind him.

The memories quickly reappeared in his mind when he saw this intruder, the one that had given him a slight ball of terror in his belly. This man was the same man that had tortured him on Prism Tower; the same man who had controlled Puni-chan and the other Zygarde to destroy Miare City, and even tried to destroy the planet with a fake copy of Zygarde and the Sundial. Fortunately, he had failed, because Satoshi and his friends had been there to stop him.

"Good evening, Satoshi," he finally said in order to put Satoshi back in his reality.

Fleur-de-Lys was sitting in one of the armchairs of his house, one leg crossed over the other while one of his arms was quietly lying along the armrest. On his face, he always showed the look of desire and fascination that he had always had for the boy during the Kalos crisis.

Anger replaced the shock, and the hatred he felt for the man pumped within him turning into nourishing energy.

"What are you doing here?! How are you still alive after what happened to you! Where is my mother?!" He finished by spitting violently, all while raising the sound of his voice.

The strangely resurrected man finally uncrossed his legs and then stood up slowly, walking towards the young and angry trainer, although the latter retreated a few steps without realizing it. Still, he had his little smirk that didn't hesitate to enlarge when he noticed Satoshi was hiding a slight panic; one that was beginning to seize him.

"So, tell me Satoshi, did you have fun?" Fleur-de-Lys asked, stopping in his advance.

The question surprised Satoshi, leaving himself somewhat confused until he regained awareness of the man that was right in front of him. His hatred returning, he began again by raising his voice:

"Don't ignore me! Answer me! What are you doing here?!"

Still without answering, Fleur-de-Lys placed his hands on each shoulder of the boy to hold him in place, but the child tried to struggle even though the strength of the man's hands was greater.

"You had fun in these last few weeks. Dreaming that you saved this earth and left me for dead. What a wonderful scenario, worthy of a story for a child," he said, still holding the sweetest expression in his eyes, while his mouth gave off a terrifying grin.

Satoshi growled and gritted his teeth. Then, he looked up at the man he despised, this time with a confusion that mingled with fear.

"What do you mean?" He finally became interested by the words of Fleur-de-Lys, but this time, as he demanded answers, a shiver ran through his body. "Where is my mother?"

"She's not here," he replied. "Or ... At least it's you who is not here." The man was so imposing that he made a shadow on the child before him, thus depriving him of light. Always, this man had his smirk which he enlarged upon noticing that the boy's breath and heartbeat had accelerated.

Satoshi finally managed to break away from the hands of the man in order to retreat. His mouth was open, completely stunned, and he did not respond immediately. The look of this man that was supposed to have died, lost no confidence in his continued gaze; it began to give him cold sweats. A voice in his head began to tell him that if he was still alive, it meant that this story was not finished and that the leader of the Team Flare most certainly wanted a revenge on him. But the last words from the man's mouth only echoed in his head, giving him chills throughout his body, his skin covered in cold sweat.

"What do you want?!" He once more demanded with courage.

Fleur-de-Lys stopped. He widened his smile and looked all the crazier.

"What do I want ? But I already have it! I have you!" The child began to shake his head slowly, as if to say that he did not believe what the older man had just said. "You don't understand yet, but in reality, you belong to me. I succeeded in my exploits, and that's why you are here with me."

Satoshi squeaked a little, the sound coming from between his teeth painfully. Then the anger once more rose in his head and he shouted:

"Stop talking! You're supposed to be dead!"

"If I am dead," he said maliciously, his smile and eyes fully stretched in a frightening visage, "then why am I here?"

A frightful hiccup emerged from Satoshi's mouth. Although he clearly remembered how the leader of Team Flare was dead, he could not yet explain how it was possible that he was still there. Fleur-de-Lys began to wait for an answer, but the child had lowered his eyes in vain, no longer willing to face the piercing eyes of the man.

Observing that the boy had lowered his head, Fleur-de-Lys ventured to take the boy's chin and raise it so that he could again see himself in those brown eyes.

"Have you had fun during these last two weeks? Imagining myself failing so pitifully..." he repeated in a whisper.

Satoshi swiftly moved Fleur-de-Lys's hand away from his chin and backed away.

"What do you mean by that ?! I ... I saw you die!" he said, hesitating on his last sentence.

Fleur-de-Lys crossed his arms while defying the young trainer.

"Everything that has happened in the last two weeks never really happened. You created your own illusion. You continued to live in the fairy tale you dreamed up, without suspecting for a single second that the reality was much different. "

Little by little, Satoshi's face fell into terror as the leader of Team Flare announced his words. His mouth opened, and his eyes widened with horror. He tried to regain himself, all while shaking his head harder.

"You're lying!" he said in a slightly higher pitch.

Fleur-de-Lys was amused by the reaction of the boy. Placing himself at the counter, he decided to continue in order to see if the boy would realize just what was happening to him.

"In reality, my goals continue, and you are with me. You are fighting by my side. We are building a new world."

"You're lying!" replied Satoshi even louder than before, though slight drops of water formed at the corners of his eyes.

"You let yourself be controlled. That's why you're here. "

Satoshi, this time, didn't answer, the anguish and cold sweat invading him and he was annihilated by the fear that resulted from the words of this man. Fleur-de-Lys sighed.

"You belong to me Satoshi."

This time, his reaction was almost instantaneous. His heart tightened, a feeling of cold chilling his spine. He bit his lower lip to tell himself that he was in the real world and not in a dream. But everything seemed so real: pain, his body and movements, and even the emotions he felt these last few days. When he shook hands with Citron for the last time, when he hugged Gekkouga to say goodbye to him, when he... was kissed by Serena. All of this wasn't real? But then…why had he dreamed of moments like this? Why did he imagine Serena kissing him? He gritted his teeth. He didn't like having his feelings played with.

"All you do is lie," the boy replied calmly to show that he was now cold to the man who was facing him.

But the only answer he received was a simple smile. It was too much; the man's presence frightened him. Satoshi began to turn and leave, a panic rising in his heart.

"Mom, Pikachu!" he called as he left, but his left arm was restrained by an imposing hand.

Fleur-de-Lys pulled him closer; he could feel that the boy had already begun to tremble as his fear seized him.

"You belong to me, Satoshi." he repeated in his ear.

"No!" the child shrieked while trying to struggle. But it accomplished nothing; the orange-haired man refused to let him go. Fleur-de-Lys took his right shoulder with his other hand and pulled it closer to him.

" _ **You belong to me, Satoshi.**_ " His voice was even moreimposing this time, showing how Satoshi was almost nothing against him.

He struggled again and again, calling for help, asking him to let go but it was as if time had now stalled and life turned to death all around him.

"Wake up! Wake up Satoshi!"

* * *

In less than a second, Satoshi's eyes opened. His vision was blurry at first, and then it finally adapted to its surroundings. He was out of breath, as if he had run for miles without ever stopping. He was on his knees, his clothes torn and his cap missing. He noticed that he was outside, but in a place ruled by flames, as if there had been an explosion. Everything was destroyed, ruined.

"Kouga ..." said a voice next to him.

Turning his head, he saw Gekkouga, completely frozen, like a robot that had been stopped, his red eyes completely empty of emotion and seemingly fixed on a point of no importance.

"Gekkouga ...?" Satoshi shouted, shocked and confused to see his friend that he had left some days ago.

He did not have time to say anything more before he heard the sound of clapping, like a person applauding him from some distance.

"How spectacular!" proclaimed another voice; the voice he knew could only come from one man.

Satoshi finally saw Fleur-de-Lys approaching him, applauding with a proud smile. But he stopped when he noticed the fear in the boy's eyes.

"Don't come near me!" Satoshi yelled.

Fleur-de-Lys raised an inquiring eyebrow at the new behavior of the child.

"What did you do?! What happened?!" he screamed.

Instead of replying, the red-haired man only gave a weak laugh, closing his eyes.

"I see…you've broken the control." He opened his eyes again to look at the child. "It's really quite amusing. "

Satoshi's fist tightened.

"Stop dodging my questions! What happened?!"

Fleur-de-Lys stopped smiling. Instead, he approached him, kneeling in front of him so as to be near his face. Even if it made him feel uncomfortable that the man was only a few centimeters from his head, he remained as strong as he could.

"Well, the Mega Energy controlled you, and we began our project," began the head of Team Flare. "You and Gekkouga…you were so perfect. You did exactly what I asked of you."

Satoshi could not help himself from biting his lower lip.

"And what have we done?" the boy asked in a bitter tone.

"You began the purification of this world, eliminating all people who were not worthy for the new world. "

Again, Satoshi's eyes widened; he was still afraid of the man's words. Suddenly, Fleur-de-Lys looked in a different direction with a smirk.

"And sometimes you let yourself take pleasure in it," he said at the end.

What did he mean by that? Satoshi turned his head until he heard a groan in the distance. This time he looked in the direction of Fleur-de-Lys, and what he saw nearly made him collapse. His body, having already experienced so much in his life, still had nothing on the horrible sight of what was before him. Against a broken wall was Alan, back to the wall, his head fallen and his two arms on each side, completely unmoving. An enormous wound was on his chest blood running down from the scorching gash.

Satoshi didn't think. He stood up and ran to the wounded boy, falling to the ground while shouting his name.

"Alan!"

He looked at his wound, as if he had been driven through with a deep stake. Although he had nothing on him, Satoshi wanted to use his hands to press against the wound. Suddenly, he noticed that his hands were covered with fresh blood. His heart beat so hard in his chest that he wanted to escape. The anguish was too powerful now.

"What... What happened to him?" Satoshi asked as he looked at the redhead.

"You don't remember?" he asked with astonishment. "You killed him."

This time, all the impulses that had brought him to this moment were violently animated in his body. He put both hands on his mouth, refusing to believe what he had just said. Tears poured from his eyes without his realizing.

"No... "

"Alan didn't really have to die. It was never the plan," announced Fleur-de-Lys as he walked towards Satoshi. "However, he had betrayed us, and though I hadn't ordered you to kill him, you did it without even hesitation, and for the first time I have never seen you so cruel. "

He began to smile.

"Perhaps it was the jealousy you felt from when you lost against him in the Kalos league?"

"Shut up!" Satoshi yelled, turning his head towards Fleur-de-Lys, his face now stained with tears falling like a waterfall from his hateful look.

His breathing was all the quicker, and once a second he found himself choking. His eyes were now red with anger, but above all his tears stifled his field of vision. Finally, his anger dissipated and his sobs burst. He lowered his head and his tears now flooded the ground.

"Your ideals...Wanting to commit such an act to create a future so selfish ..." he confessed with tears on his cheeks. "It doesn't mean anything!"

The child raised his head and cracked his mouth open.

"I would never have kill Alan for such an egotistical act!"

"But you did," Fleur-de-Lys replied simply. "And you didn't do it for me, or even for the future of this world, but for you."

Satoshi looked down while biting his lower lip. He didn't like the turn of the situation; he hated himself for not being able to save a person who had been his friend. Deep down, he finally admitted that the finals of the Kalos League had left him with a bitter taste towards Alan. He hated himself because he failed; he hated himself because he wasn't strong enough for Gekkouga, and he _**hated**_ himself because he blamed Alan. But it was just a momentary impression. He thought he could get stronger next time. This emotion had touched his mind only a micro second before he had chased it out of his mind just as the trophy was awarded. After that, he had told himself that he would go discover a new region, discover Pokémon again and become stronger and win the next League. But truthfully, he didn't want to start again, and so, he blamed Alan.

"Why control me?" Satoshi demanded in a lost tone, still without looking at Fleur-de-Lys. "You already had Alan."

With a sigh, Fleur-de-Lys confessed:

"Perhaps, but he was a mere human who had permission to live in the New World. Alan was strong but he was also stupid; he wasn't worthy of having that responsibility. After all, he doesn't have what you have."

"Bond Phenomeon?" the child sarcastically laughed out.

"Your courage, your patience, your sense of justice, your kindness, your perseverance, your integrity and your determination to save the people around you and fight for what is good." He paused, looking at the confused expression of the boy. "It's these gifts that make you a chosen one; to be the guide for the other spared humans, as well as being the future King of this new world."

After that neither of them said a word, leaving Satoshi to digest the words of Fleur-de-Lys. As for Fleur-de-Lys, he turned to Gekkouga and questioned him.

"Your faithful friend seems tired. I think it's time to leave, help take him with us."

At once, Gekkouga advanced towards Satoshi without flinching. The Mega Energy controlled the whole of his mind, making him a simple doll. He took the arms of his trainer to help him get up and didn't let go. Satoshi looked at him and even murmured his name, asking him for help, but it was all in vain. Gekkouga gave no reaction, and it made Satoshi bite the corner of his mouth. Yet he knew he couldn't give up. Satoshi then looked at Fleur-de-Lys's back and raised his voice.

"If I have everything you said, then I promise you…oh yes, I promise you that whenever you try to control me, every time you force me to commit irreparable crimes, I will fight. I will fight until I get free. Never, I will never let myself be controlled, and if I am, I will do anything to wake up again! I will never be your puppet, Fleur-de-Lys! "

Fleur-de-Lys didn't turn around. He knew very well the look that was on the boy's face: an expression of confidence and determination that only proved that he was unable to give up. A strong character. If only such innocence didn't have to be defiled by such a brutal truth...

"We'll see about that at your coronation," he shouted with a smile. "In the meantime, let's start building our Elysium."


End file.
